100 Themes: Eli Edition
by AnonymousRoise
Summary: 100 Themes: Eli Edition. Following the life of Shawn and his son, Eli.     Inspired by the first chapter of my fic 'Dribble Drabble'.
1. Introduction

**_A/N- Hola! I was inspired by my first Dribble Drabble chapter to write this. 100 themes. Shawn and his son, Eli. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Introduction <strong>

**August 17th, 2013**

"You've got to be kidding me." Shawn stated into the phone. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope, it's show time." Juliet replied breathily on the other end. "Where are you?"

"Hours away." Shawn replied bluntly. "Look, just get Lassie to get you there, I promise I will be there as quickly as I possibly can."

He hung up the phone and groaned angrily.

"This is _so_ not my day!" He exclaimed as he ran into the living room from the kitchen of the suspect's house they were in. "Of all days to take a roadtrip to San Diego, today was not the right day." He informed him.

"Juliet's not-"

"She is." Shawn confirmed. "Let's go."

Four hours later, Shawn sprinted into the hospital and found Juliet's room, running in without knocking.

"Jules!" He said as he approached her bed." I am so sorry. I got Gus to speed on the way here, which is saying something, but I just couldn't…." He trailed off, as if only just now becoming aware of the bundle in his wife's arms.

"Oh my gosh…" He sputtered and stammered, staring at the baby. "I… I don't…"

"Say hello to your son, Shawn." Juliet grinned. "Elijah Henry Spencer. "

"The name we agreed on." Shawn nodded. "I can't believe it, Jules. We're parents."

Her grin seemed to spread, "yeah, we are."


	2. Love

**_A/N- Heh. Hi. So, yeah, new chapter. These are so easy to write and they go so quickly. :D_**

**Like my facebook, please!  
>Laikynp**

**And follow me on Twitter! :D  
>Laikynvictoria<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Love <strong>

_One week later_

"Shawn, he's not going to go anywhere if you leave." Juliet approached Shawn, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know, I just can't seem to…" He trailed off, staring into his son's bedroom. "I just can't seem to leave him. Like I'm afraid he'll stop breathing the moment I look away."

"He's not going to." She replied.

"I know that." Shawn whispered. "I just… I can't."

"Okay." She smiled and stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. "Get to bed at a reasonable time, please?"

"I'll try." Shawn replied, still not taking his eyes off the sleeping infant. Juliet just grinned and went back to bed. After making sure she stayed there, he silently entered his son's room. He lowered the side of the crib as gently as he could, so as not to wake him. When the side was all the way down, he sat down on the floor and was now eye level with Elijah, or Eli as he had recently been nicknamed.

"I love you, Eli." He whispered, stroking his soft little cheek. "I love you so much, I will never push you to do something you don't want to do. I will do everything in my power to make you feel loved. Because I don't want you to be like I was." He sighed, realizing at that moment just how tired he really was.

"I guess I need to go now, Bud." He whispered. "Even fake psychics need sleep. I love you."


	3. Light

**_A/N-Awwww. Cute little mini!Shawn :D  
><em>  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Light<strong>

**January 2016**

"And they lived happily ever after," Shawn finished with a sigh. "The end."

"That's the end…?" Eli whispered, confused, staring up at his dad from beneath his cartoon comforter. "The pigs are all okay?"

"Well, the original version…" Shawn hesitated. "Nah, I'll tell you when you're six."

Shawn leaned over and gave him a kiss on the forehead,  
>"love you, Bud." He told him, rising from the edge of the racecar bed. "See you in the morning."<p>

"The pigs get eat-ed, right Daddy?" Eli suddenly spoke up as Shawn got to the doorway. He turned around, facing his son.

"What?"

"In the origidal stowry, the piggies get eat-ed." Eli elaborated. "Is that how it weally ends?"

"Well… Yeah." Shawn shook his head. "But how did you know that?"

"Uncle Wassie tells me stories when I'm at the station." Eli informed him solemnly.

"Oh really?" Shawn asked with a smirk. "Well, Daddy's gonna have to have talk with Uncle Lassie."

"Otay." Eli nodded. "Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Eli." Shawn grinned, flipped the light off and started to close the door when the toddler suddenly cried out.

"Daddy!"

Shawn opened the door quickly, flipping the light on.

"What!" He asked, looking around the room. "What is it?"

"Uhm… Can you leave the light on?" Eli whimpered, his big hazel eyes staring up at him. He sighed,  
>"of course I can, Bud." Shawn left again, closing the door silently… And leaving the light on this time<p> 


	4. Dark

_**A/N-Hey! There's a little bit more Jules in this bit, but eh.  
>Please review! :)<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dark<strong>_

_**February 2016**_

"Hi Mommy!" Eli exclaimed, running toward Shawn and Juliet, who stood next to her desk. "Hi Daddy!" Gus came up behind them grinning.

"That kid sure can run fast." He shook his head. "Oh, and he got into some trouble with his preschool teacher, apparently."

"What?" Shawn asked, looking down at his son. Gus had just picked him up from preschool while Shawn and Juliet went through some files on a case they were working on. "What did he do this time?"

"Well, it involved sharpie markers and glue-" Gus was interrupted by the power suddenly going out, basking the largely interior bullpen in darkness.

"Daddy!" Eli shrieked, throwing his arms around Shawn's legs. "Daddy, help! It's dark!"

"It's okay, Bud." Shawn leaned down and picked up the terrified three-year-old. "The storm just knocked the power out. The back up lights will be on in a second."

"But it's dark! I'm afwaid of the dark!" Eli told him, burying his face in Shawn's neck.

"He's been afraid of the dark since Lassiter told him about the three little pigs!" Shawn hissed to Juliet, who turned and looked at the dark figure of Lassiter standing over his desk. The emergency lights did, in fact, kick on, a moment later. Jules stalked toward him and held her finger in front of his face.

"If you ever tell my son the story about the cartoon pigs being eaten by wolves, or any story like it, again, you will regret it." She threatened, suddenly turning protective Momma Bear. "You have terrified him. Look at him! Look what you did!"

Lassiter looked over at the quivering toddler clutching on to Shawn for dear life.

"Sorry." He muttered. "But come on it's just the dark…"

His words faded at Juliet's death glare, and Shawn couldn't help but laugh.

"Go get 'em, Momma!"


	5. Seeking Solace

_**A/N- Eli is 5 now! :D **_

* * *

><p><strong>Seeking Solace<strong>

**August 2018**

"So, Eli, how was your first day of Kindergarten?" Shawn asked, taking a bite of the lasagna on the plate in front of him. He and Eli were sitting in the family's house they had just bought, having moved from their apartment. Juliet was working a case, so it was just father and son for dinner.

"Uhm. It wath alright." Eli spoke with a lisp, as his front tooth had fallen out a couple of weeks ago. "But… You told me to tell you if thomeone wath mean to me, right?"

"Yes." Shawn confirmed, setting his fork down and listening intently to Eli, concerned. "Was someone mean to you?"

"Bobby Kinthton thaid that I wath weird." He frowned, looking down at his hands. "He thaid that I talked funny, and that _you_ were thtupid."

"He said I was stupid?"

"Yeah. He thaid that working for the polithe, but not being a polithe man wath thtupid." Eli nodded, his eyes filling with tears. "I told him that it wathn't, but he kept thaying it wath!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Shawn told him, holding his arms out. Eli jumped up and ran to him, burying his head into his dad's chest. "Bobby Kingston is just a meanie goober who doesn't realize how awesome us Spencers are."

"We're awethome?" Eli asked, muffled still in Shawn's chest.

"Yes we are." Shawn nodded, squeezing his son a bit tighter. Whenever he was down, or angry, there was one time he could always find solace, and that was when he had his arms wrapped around his little boy.


	6. Break Away

_**A/N- Aww, Eli! I can only imagine how adorable he'd be! :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Break Away<strong>_

_**September 2018**_

"I'll thpread my wingth and I learn how to fly!" Eli belted out the song with all his heart, his lisp still there because no sooner did his tooth grow in, did his other front tooth fall out. "I'll do what it takth, until I touch the thky!"

"Eli, what are you singing?" Shawn entered his five-year-old's room to him standing on his bed with his toothbrush held in one hand like a microphone. He froze, looking over at Shawn.

"It'th a thong I learned from Thammi Lark at thchool." He explained. "It'th a old thong."

"Is it… Kelly Clarkson?" Shawn asked, a slight grin on his face. "How in the world did you learn all of the words so well?"

"I don't know." Eli shrugged. "I jutht heared them, and I a'membered them."

Realization hit Shawn like a ton of bricks. Why had it never occurred to him that Eli might inherit his eidetic memory?

"Want me to show you?" Eli interjected on Shawn's thoughts.

"Sure, Bud, go ahead." He replied, sitting down on the mickey mouse chair that sat in the corner of the room.

"And I'll make a wish, take a chanthe, make a change!" Eli jumped right back in where he'd left off. "And break-a-way!"


	7. Heaven

_**A/N-New installment! :D Enjoy! I'll probably have the next one up within the next 10-12 hours, since it's already written. (But I'm tired and going to bed since it's 4:19 AM)**_  
><em><strong>Please go like my facebook page! :)<br>/laikynp  
>And follow me on Twitter! :D<br>LaikynVictoria  
>Please review! :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven<strong>

**September 2018**

"Daddy." Eli approached Shawn, who was sitting at his desk in the corner of the living room on the computer.

"Hm?"

"What does it mean when a doggy won't wake up?" Eli asked innocently.

Shawn turned to Eli, suddenly very worried.

"What do you mean, Bud?" He asked. "Where's Theo?"  
>Theo was the family dog, a mutt, that they'd had since Eli was 2. He had been a rescue dog; already into his teens by the time they got him.<p>

"Theo is asleep on your bed." Eli informed him. "I tried waking him up to give him a treat, but he won't move."

Shawn rose, dreading what he might find when he made it up the stairs and to his and Jules' room. Eli followed close behind, curious of his daddy's strange behavior. Shawn entered the room and saw, like Eli said, Theo asleep on the foot of his bed. He reached over and felt the old dog's chest, and was crushed to find it still.

"Eli, go watch some TV, alright? Shawn said gently.  
>"But why isn't Theo waking up?" He asked, his big eyes staring up him.<p>

"Just go watch TV and I'll explain things in a little bit." Shawn promised, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. Eli pouted, but did as he was told. When he was out of earshot, Shawn pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Jules." He stated when she answered. "We have a problem."

Three hours later, Jules, Eli and Shawn were standing around a shallow pit in the backyard. Theo was wrapped in a plastic bag, and was being placed in the pit by Shawn.

"Theo was a good dog." He said softly. "We'll always remember him, right Bud?"

Eli merely nodded, tears welling in his eyes. "Is he ever gonna come back, Daddy?"

Shawn kneeled down next to him, wrapping him in a hug.

"When doggies die, they can't come back." He said as gently as he could. "They go to doggy heaven."

"Heaven?" Eli repeated, wiping his nose with his sleeve. "Is it nice in heaven?"

"Oh, heaven is great." He replied. "It's so amazing, and poor old Theo isn't hurting anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."


	8. Innocence

_**A/N-Hello! New installment. Sorry it was longer than 10-12 hours. (I kinda fell asleep all day). This one features my friend Susan. (She will make more appearances)  
>Please review! :)<br>please like my faceobok page:  
>laikynp  
>And follow me on twitter! :)<br>Laikynvictoria**_

* * *

><p><strong>Innocence<strong>

**October 2020**

Shawn was sitting in the Psych office, chowing down on lo mein with Gus, pouring over the case they were on, when his cell phone started ringing in his pocket. He reached in and looked at the screen, seeing 'Eli's school'.

"Hello?" He answered, concerned.

"Mr. Spencer, we'd like for you to come down the school." The curt secretary dove right in. "Your son seems to have gotten into some trouble with another student."

"How much trouble could a second grader get into?" He asked, but she had already hung up.  
>"What's wrong?" Gus asked him as he collected his jacket and keys to SUV he'd purchased the day before Eli was born.<p>

"Eli got into trouble at school." Shawn replied, heading for the door. "I shouldn't be long."

He made it to the happy-looking elementary school ten minutes later, making his way to the principal's office.

"Hi, I'm Shawn Spencer." He greeted the woman behind the counter that he could only assume was the same one he'd talked to earlier. "Elijah Spencer is my son…"

"Ah." She eyed him in disgust. "Yes, in here."

She led him through the door to the left, and into the office where Eli and another child, a young girl, sat.

"What's going on?" He asked, standing over his son.

"It seems Elijah and Miss Susan here got into a…" The principal trailed. "Scuffle."

"A scuffle?"

"Yes." The man nodded in affirmation. "Susan, would you like to tell us what happened?"

"I was just sitting there, eating my fruit gushers, when Eli came up and grabbed them, and smushed them on my shirt!" Her voice steadily rose from the beginning to end of her story. "Look!" She grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and raised it slightly to show off the red and blue swirls of fruit gushers on the stomach area.

"Eli." Shawn said after a moment. "What is your side of the story?"

"I didn't do nothing!" He exclaimed. "I was just sittin' next to her, eating my laffy taffy, when she started screaming that I did that!" He pointed to her shirt.

"Now, it's one student's word over the other, and Susan's parents are not able to come because they are working," the principle spoke to Shawn. "I'd like to go about this, though, with-"

"Susan." Shawn interrupted the man and knelt down in front of the little girl. "Do you know what I do?" She shook her head.

"I am a detective for the police." He told her.

"You're a police man?"

"No, a private detective," Shawn shook his head. "But I have solved many a crimes with nothing but this-" he placed a finger on his temple "-this-" he placed a finger on the corner of his eye "-and a little bit of this." He placed a finger on his heart and then sighed.

"Now, I can deduce what happened here." He continued. "You say Eli did this to you?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "He did!"

"Well, if he did, why does he not any fruit gushers on his hands?" Shawn asked, and her face fell. "And why do you do?"

"I… I didn't…" Susan shook her head. "This is no fair!" She stomped her foot, crossing her arms in front of her.

"It seems to me, Principle Prickle Pants," Shawn said as he straightened up, eliciting a chuckle from Eli and a look of disapproval form said Prickle Pants. "That you have a little girl here who just wants to get someone in trouble."

"Sir, I apologize." He apologized, standing up and eyeing Susan warningly. "Eli, you may go back to class."

"Actually, I am signing him out early today." Shawn told him. "We have some important family business to take care of."

Shawn and Eli exited the room and the latter looked up at his dad, smiling.

"Dad," he started. "We're actually going to get pineapple smoothies for us and Uncle Gus, right?"

"Oh, young Grasshopper." Shawn laughed. "You have learned well, despite bully girl faking her innocence."

Shawn looked down at him, realizing he'd gone quiet. He saw the telltale hint of red peaking on his cheeks, and he broke into a grin.

"Eli."

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to have a crush on this girl?"

"What?" Eli exclaimed incredulously, yet the red tinge spread further across his face. "Psh, ha…No!'

"Okay, Bud." Shawn grinned, leaning a bit and draping his arm across his shoulder. "Whatever you say."


	9. Drive

_**A/N- Hey! New installment. :) This one is kinda short, and a cliffie. Sorry! Please review! :)**_

_**Also, please like my facebook page! :D  
>laikynp  
>and follow me on Twitter! :D<br>/LaikynVictoria  
>And follow me on tumblr! :D<br>laikynvictoria  
>OR my writing-only tumblr:<br>communicatingtohearts**_

_**P.S. Eli would be 7 at this point. :)**_

_**P.P.S: I'd like to give a big Pineapple-y shoutout to a very faithful reviewer, 'Post U Later'. Thanks for being awesome! :)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Drive<strong>

**November 2020**

"Dad, I want nuts on my ice cream." Eli stated as he and Shawn stood in line at the small ice scream shop. "I want to try something different."

"Okay." Shawn nodded. "I want nuts on that chocolate/vanilla swirl." He told the cashier. Five minutes later, the two were sitting in a booth, chowing down on their ice cream.

"This is really good." Shawn said, his mouth full of pineapple-topped ice cream. "What do you think, Bud?"  
>"Daddy, I feel funny." Shawn looked up, worried. Eli only called him 'Daddy' anymore when he was sick, hurt or wanted something.<p>

"What's wrong?" Shawn asked, studying him. He looked at Eli's face, seeing his lips and corners of his eyes swelling.

An allergic reaction.

"Oh God." Shawn jumped up and scooped Eli up quickly, and ran outside. He was scared out of his mind knowing that any moment now, his son's throat could close up. He ran into the sidewalk and looked around for a cab, and would have thrown his arms up in celebration when he saw one had he not been carrying Eli.

He nearly had to run in front of the thing for him to stop, but he finally did. Shawn yanked the door open and climbed in.

"I need to get to memorial hospital, now!" He ordered. "Drive!"


	10. Breathe Again

_**A/N- 'Ello! New installment here. It's a lil short, like the last, but it IS a continuation from the last one, so enjoy and please review :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Breathe Again<strong>

Shawn was sitting in the waiting room, tapping his feet on the floor noisily when Juliet ran in.

"What happened?" She exclaimed. "Where's Eli?"

"He had an allergic reaction to some nuts." Shawn stood up and wrapped her in a hug. "His face swelled up, I brought him here. Now I've just been waiting for the past twenty minutes."

"Mr. and Mrs. Spencer?"

The two looked up at the doctor that approached them.

"Elijah had a severe allergic reaction to the nuts." He told them, and Shawn groaned inwardly. They already knew this! "He stopped breathing for a short while, but a quick shot of epinephrine helped and he's recuperating now in outpatient."

"So he'll be fine?" Shawn asked him, wiping the sweat that had gathered on his brow.

"I'm going to prescribe some eppi pens," the doctor told him. "He'll need them on his person at all times, but yes, he'll be fine."

The two followed the doctor to Eli's curtained-off room, grinning wide when they saw him.

"Eli, Baby, are you okay?" Jules ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom." He replied, obviously a little weak, but all right. Shawn sighed and patted his son's knee. Now that he knew Eli was alive, breathing and going to be fine, _Shawn_ could finally breathe again.


	11. Memory

_**A/N-**_

_**So, I decided to try and write some soft, fluffy-type stuff in between my angst stuff. Here is a new chapter of 100 Themes: Eli Edition. This one is dedicated to my 2 year old nephew, who is in the process of being potty trained! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Memory <strong>

**December 2020**

"Dad, was I hard baby?" The seven-old-asked suddenly, looking up from his tacos in front of him. The Spencers were sitting at the dinner table, enjoying their meal with light conversation.

"What do you mean, Bud?" Shawn asked, taking a bite of his hard taco, causing the filling to spill out the other end.

"I mean, was I good?" Eli shrugged. "Jamie from my class has a little sister who's really noisy and bad, and I was just wondering how I was."

"Well, you were generally alright." Shawn shrugged.

"Except when we were trying to potty train you." Jules spoke up with a grin. "That was difficult."  
>"Really?" Eli asked, looking between his mom and his dad. "What was it like?"<p>

"Well…"

_**June 2015**_

_"Mommy." Almost-two-year-old Eli toddled up to Juliet, who was putting dishes in the dishwasher. "Potty."_

_ "What, Sweetie?" She asked, turning to look at him. That was when she realized he was holding himself and hopping from one foot to the other. "Oh! Shawn! Potty!" She hastily dried her hands on her jeans and scooped Eli up, carrying him toward the bathroom. Shawn emerged from their bedroom where he'd been getting dressed. He wore a button-down plaid shirt but no pants as he watched Juliet pull Eli's underwear down (as that was all he was wearing) and plop him on the potty seat that inhabited a corner of their bathroom. _

_ "Did he tell you this time?" He asked, watching as Eli happily kicked his legs and sang, "potty, potty, potty…" under his breath. "Last time he didn't tell me, he just peed all over the floor."_

_ "Yeah, he told me." She nodded grinning. "He actually said 'potty'."  
>"Good job, Bud!" Shawn praised Eli, giving him a thumbs up before going back in the bedroom to finish getting dressed. After a few minutes of the tapping of Eli's feet on the potty seat and him muttering incoherently under his breath, Juliet told him to stand up. She looked in the potty and found it empty. She sighed, pulling Eli's underwear back up and giving him a light tap on the butt before sending him back out to the living room. About this time, Shawn came out of the bedroom, fully clothed. <em>

_ "Success?" He asked, peering into the empty bowl. _

_ "False alarm, I guess." She shrugged, standing from her kneeling position and pecking Shawn on the cheek. "He must have been playing around or something."_

_ "Or…" Shawn said suspiciously, perking his ears up. "Jules… It's too quiet."_

_ "Uh oh." _

_ The two came charging out of the bathroom and into the living room to find Eli standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by a large puddle. His chubby face lit up when he saw them, and he excitedly pointed to the ground,_

_ "potty!"_


End file.
